5l1n65h07
5l1n65h07, also known as Slingshot, was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and a minor player of Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He started as an Anti-Godmodder, but changed to Neutral. 5l1n65h07 left the series to pursue other projects. His chumhandle is undividedTerabyte UT(D47D7D). PARANOiA's chumhandle is absoluteGigabyte AG(666600). History DTG2 After messing around with Minecraft for a long time, 5l1n65h07 discovered the Godmodder and GodCraft. He tried to steer clear of the Operation through going to other code-based universes, but eventually, he was pulled into the server. 5l1n65h07 got to work, summoning Recognizers from TRON and mining into the server to acquire a diamond sword. 5l1n65h07 then decided to pull his alternate accounts into the war, starting with his Roblox account, RaginForeva. Deciding to join the AGs because he wanted to destroy the Godmodder, 5l1n65h07 decided to summon a true entity. His first project was the X.M.S.A.T., a military-based organization that was very similar to ThunderCam777's own army, T.O.U.G.H. It was so similar that T.O.U.G.H. actually sued 5l1n65h07 for copyright infringement, erasing X.M.S.A.T. and causing 5l1n65h07 to doubt the AGs, becoming Neutral. After X.M.S.A.T's untimely death, 5l1n65h07 summoned a powerful weapon named the XrST-λΣ, created by combining the properties of a black hole and impossibility. Once the XrST-λΣ reached low levels of HP, 5l1n65h07 tried to one-post summon a large army of entities, but TwinBuilder noped it. In a fit of rage, 5l1n65h07 flew into the core of GodCraft to try and absorb all of its power, but he was stopped by the Godmodder. Once he calmed down, 5l1n65h07 forged two new weapons from his fallen entities: The X.M.D. Sword and the λΣ-Gun, both of which became mainstays in his attacks. After using the weapons and suffering some errors, 5l1n65h07 created SolarActive, a program located on his computer on Earth that interacted with GodCraft from the outside. 5l1n65h07 then started receiving threatening messages from his Blockland alt, PARANOiA, who wanted access to GodCraft and the powers the Descendants had. 5l1n65h07 then summoned several armies of Droid Fighters from Star Wars, which served to be powerful fighters. Once SolarActive was destroyed, 5l1n65h07 went into another rage and a personality developed in his mind, trowa2008. The two of them proceeded to ally with Build in the Shatter, helping him fight against Split. When the Shatter ended and the players were thrown into Scratch's Manor, trowa2008 decided to leave the field. 5l1n65h07 proceeded to tick off Doc Scratch so badly that he was temporarily banned from the game. After 5l1n65h07 grudgingly decided to follow the rules, he played through Scratch's Manor, defeating the enemies and bosses he encountered along the way. He found a PDA and logged onto it with his chumhandle. However, when he did, he was contacted by PARANOiA, who made fun of 5l1n65h07 for liking Homestuck and swore that he would come to the Manor himself with an army at his side. As 5l1n65h07 fought through the upper floors of the Manor, PARANOiA drew closer and closer to Alternia, but Doc Scratch intervened and noped the plotline because he felt a sidequest in a sidequest was excessive. When Disc 1 of the game became scratched by strudelkitty4427, PARANOiA and his army took their time scanning the code of GodCraft and Alternia to prepare for a full-fledged assault against both universes. trowa2008 reappeared in 5l1n65h07's mind, with a new split, Unikitty, appearing as well. Ultimately, the game resumed and 5l1n65h07 used his Finale Operandi against Lord English. When the players beat Doc Scratch and Lord English and returned to GodCraft, PARANOiA put his plan on hold. 5l1n65h07 proceeded to help in the fight for Yggdrasil until the Scratch occurred, ending Act 2. When Act 3 rolled around, 5l1n65h07 was temporarily hacked by the mysterious Adamant, a giant diamond entity that represents the Hostile faction. Adamant and PARANOiA warred for control of 5l1n65h07 until 5l1n65h07 (through omnipresent ways) eventually obliterated them both, teleporting to the Conclave after that. When the Arrival started, 5l1n65h07 targeted GLaDOS and later Bill Cipher. During the climatic battle with Binary, 5l1n65h07 made his first alchemy: the Bling Bayonet, as he was running out of weapons to use. When Binary was finally defeated and Intermission 3 rolled in, 5l1n65h07 revealed 4 story arcs in his storyline: the first dealing with the whereabouts of trowa2008, with the help from shadow, bucket, and box of crayons, the later two of whom come from Universe Object. The second finally continued the PARANOiA story arc, with PARANOiA adventuring into an unknown wasteland to create Redstone Block, an artificial object with ender magic, and then going back to Godcraft to with a plan to kill 5l1n65h07. The third took place exactly 2 years after the events of DTG2, speculating what happened to Adamant, who has rivalries with FourSquared, A Pseudo-member of the Felt. The last one dealt with the ongoing duel between two godmodders, Sigma and Lambda, concluding with a mysterious man with a hot pink crystalline mask saying that "the plan is in action." When Act 4 came, 5l1n65h07 attacked the mechs, most notably the EG-Mech. He then killed the ED-Mech with his Battle Technique KA-CHING, claiming the spoil as his own. When the Vord attacked, he summoned Healosi and Doom Drones, but they were immediately wiped out and were taken over. The Doom Drones were later destroyed. During the 5th trial, he summoned the DextraBomb, and was about to summon one of his greatest entities, until PARANOiA and Redstone Block intercepted him and killed him, putting their story arc at a climax. When PARANOiA and Redstone Block were killed, 5l1n65h07 started to glitch out, crashing his signature, and glitching out his profile info. He later switched to a more cartoon-ish avatar to prevent further damage. When the final battle began, 5l1n65h07 started to use creativity in his attacks, involving comedy gags such as banana peel slips, trollfaces and more use of the Oculus blade. In an effort to kill the godmodder, 5l1n65h07 called the help of most, if not all, of his friends and foes, performing their own cooperative attacks respectively. 5l1n65h07 then came in for the kill by mentally deteriorating him before making him fall into the void and unknowingly exploded by the mysterious man with the hot pink crystalline mask. However, the godmodder survived. At the end of DTG2, 5l1n65h07 was about to leave the mindscape when he glitched out and exploded in hexadecimal coding, rendering 5l1n65h07's fate after that unknown. Entities * X.M.S.A.T. - a base. Was sued by T.O.U.G.H., and died a nasty death * RaginForeva - 5l1n65h07's ROBLOX account. * XrST-λΣ - a machine that breaks the fabrics of reality. performed a suicide attack near death, and drops the λΣ gun. * Recognizers (x2) - Two recognizers from tron. was killed by all PGs. * SolarActive - a program with the task of annihilate and sabotage. * TIE-D (x40?) * Vulture Droid Fighters (x45) - a fleet of Vulture droid fighters from Star Wars. * Hyena Droid Bombers (x45) - a fleet of Hyena Droid Bombers from Star Wars. * Droid Tri Fighters (x45) - a fleet of Droid Tri Fighters from Star Wars. * KOAXM army - part of the massive entity battle. Stepping stone to two greater entities. * PARANOiA * Redstone Block Items and Alchemies * X.M.D sword - made with alchemizing/fusing a diamond sword with the remains of the X.M.S.A.T. Was later alchemized with Staff of the Cosmic Whole to create Blade Of the Cosmic Whole. * λΣ gun - created as a drop from the XrST-λΣ. Destroyed During the transition to scratch's manor due to the curse of repetitiveness. * Staff Of the Cosmic Whole - From a randomized Data Transfer Box. Was later alchemized with the X.M.D Sword to create Blade Of the Cosmic Whole. * Bling Bayonet > MLG Vortex Bayonet * The Keymaster > The Screen-Locker - For mobility for his left hand, which can't hold stuff. The Keymaster was upgraded to the Screen-Locker using SCP-914 With the setting Very Fine. * Amethyst Spike - Spoil of War from the ED-MECH Mk. Ω * Blade Of the Cosmic Whole'' > Oculus Blade'' * Planck Dynamos * Quantum Armor'' > Antinite Armor'' * Overkill Minirail * Infernal Deck * Hivemind CPU - Originally held by TheLordErelye, He claimed the Hivemind CPU during the great spoil of war trade.Category:PlayersCategory:Neutral TriviaCategory:DTG2 * 5I1n65h07 is Slingshot in leetspeak. Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0